


forgive

by silentlybelieve



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlybelieve/pseuds/silentlybelieve
Summary: Monster. What a fitting title for his beloved older sister.





	

Doyoung can't recognize the person sitting in front of him. Pale skin, dark, brown eyes and long, wavy black hair. It all leads up to someone who looks like his older sister, but it can't be her. He hadn't had a sister in a while ( nine years to be exact ).

"Doyoung-ah, smile a little. We're in public, aren't we?"

There's that same cunning smile on her face once more, and he wants to lean over and wipe it right off her face. But he can't. His mind is telling him to go over there and show her up, but not a single muscle in his body will listen to him.

The food comes soon after, and they start eating, the only sound coming into his ears being the chimes that are made when cold silverware meets glass plates. A horribly uncomfortable silence that he wants to run away from, but he promised her twenty minutes of his time. Doyoung always kept his promises.

She breaks the silence first.

"I can't remember the last time we ate like this. It's been almost ten years, hasn't it?"

"Cut your act, Joohyun. Get to your point already."

She's silent for a moment before she starts quietly chuckling to herself, her shoulders moving up and down as her laughter slowly grows louder with each passing second. "You really have grown up a lot, haven't you?"

Her next movements catch him by surprise. Gradually, she gets up from her seat and walks over to him. Joohyun was always smaller than him, but in this moment he felt like the smaller one, and she appeared to him like a giant that was ready to step all over him.

"Move."

He must have heard wrong. Instinctively, Doyoung lets out a scoff before looking up at her, confusion and fear mixed in his two eyes. "Excuse me? I'm not even in your way—"

"Don't play dumb with me, little brother. I meant out of the country."

While Joohyun had made ridiculous requests to him before, this was by far the most far-stretched, unbelievable request she had ever spoken of. He isn't sure what to think. Confused, dumbfounded, hurt. A combination of numerous feelings pile up in his heart, and he has to close his eyes in order to come up with a reasonable response.

"Get out of this country and break all ties with this family," she states before he can even open up his mouth and argue back. "Aren't you sick of being pushed around? You're worthless in this household, and you know it. Father doesn't want you, mother never did, and me? Well, I'm sure you know my answer."

It takes him a moment to realize that he's tearing up. Fuck. Appearing weak in front of sister once again. This happened every time, hence why he hated meeting up with her. She had some power over him, something that made him crumble into a million tiny pieces of nothing. It was as if his mouth was zipped close, and his vocal cords were ripped out of his throat. He couldn't come up with a response.

"You're a monster."

That was the only thing he could come up with. Monster. What a fitting title for his beloved older sister. Looking up at her through drenched eyes, he could feel his hands tightening into fists. Anger. He was angry.

"Am I really? Am I really the monster in this story, Doyoung?" She leaned in closer, her nose practically touching his as she fixed up his hair. He wanted to scream at her to get away from him, to get her filthy hands off of him, but he was helpless. "Think about it. Think through it. Think about why I'm acting this way. And then forgive. Learn to forgive, Doyoung-ah."

Slowly, she backed away from him and walked back to her seat to pick up her belongings. "Our twenty minutes is up. Thanks for your time, little brother." He watched as she started to walk towards him again, and he immediately sunk lower into the seat, backing up from his monster of a sister.

"Learn to forgive _yourself_."

And with that she left. Left him to register her words into his mind. Left him to remember the memory from that one night.

She was never the monster.

He was.

  
  
  
  


( it's almost three in the morning, and doyoung is positive that she's asleep. she was always asleep at this time. teeth pressed together, he grabbed his pillow and sneaked out of his own room, heading towards the door across from his own.

peaking in through the crack, his assumption was proven correct as he could see her lying down on her back, her breathing slow, calm and peaceful.

but not for long.

he walks up to her bed and shadows over her sleeping figure. and without much hesitation, he brings his pillow up and forces it onto her face. harder and harder until he hears her chokes and muffled screams.

slowly, a smile sneaks onto his face, and his laughter echoes through the dark night. )


End file.
